


Coughs and Glares

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Coughing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen Work, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Fernando had always made sure Stoffel was doing well and feeling fine and had more than once helped him when the Belgium had been sick. It felt wrong to ignore Fernando in this kind of situation, but he knew he could risk Spanish wrath if he asked about it, let alone help him."Or, the one in which Stoffel takes care of a sick Fernando and gets called a puppy in return.





	Coughs and Glares

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, Stoffel & Fernando has suddenly become one of my new favourite pairings to write, oooops ;)  
> Definitely taking requests for this pairing, let's see what you guys want to read about :P
> 
> Comments highly appreciated!  
> Cheers!
> 
> *This work was a request*

Stoffel frowned at his teammate, who was sitting opposite from him. It was Tuesday, and they were in an important team meeting, preparing for the upcoming race weekend. But unlike other meetings, Fernando didn’t seem to be paying attention. The Spaniard was squinting his eyes and trying to stifle some harsh sounding coughs. Multiple people glanced at him every once in a while, but no one acknowledged it besides that. 

Stoffel hadn’t been there the last time Fernando had been ill during race week, but if he had to believe the stories, his teammate apparently didn’t take kindly to people telling him what to do, and especially what not to do, when he was sick. That would explain why the team was stubbornly trying to ignore the fact that Fernando looked like shit. 

For Stoffel, however, it was a little harder to ignore. Fernando had always made sure Stoffel was doing well and feeling fine and had more than once helped him when the Belgium had been sick. It felt wrong to ignore Fernando in this kind of situation, but he knew he could risk Spanish wrath if he asked about it, let alone really help him.

When the meeting was finally over, the team had rushed out of the room before Stoffel had so much as stood up. Fernando was still sitting as Stoffel hesitantly made his way to the door. The Spaniard was rubbing his temples, eyes closed. He coughed again, not holding it in now, and Stoffel winced at the harsh sound.

“Fernando?” he asked quietly. Fernando looked up. His face was way too pale for Stoffel’s liking and his eyes were a little swollen and red. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course” Fernando scoffed, but the cough that followed begged to differ. Stoffel walked closer, now worried that his teammate wouldn’t be able to take care of himself. Fernando quickly stood up before he could reach him, or at least, he tried to. Fernando swayed on his feet, clutching his head with a pained expression. Stoffel grabbed his shoulder to steady him. Fernando would have liked to swat him away, but he knew he would have toppled over if he had.

Stoffel gently pushed Fernando back into the chair. Fernando closed his eyes and Stoffel took that moment to quickly press his hand against Nando’s forehead. His skin was positively burning and Stoffel frowned in worry as he pulled his hand back. Fernando glared at him but slumped back in the chair.

“You should rest if you feel like this, Nando.” Stoffel said carefully. Fernando sighed.

“I’m fine, no problem.” His voice was gruff and he wouldn’t look at his teammate. Stoffel frowned and had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He knew the Spaniard could be a little standoffish if he didn’t feel too great, but Stoffel knew he needed to make sure he was okay.

“If you don’t rest, there is no way you’ll be able to race this weekend.” Stoffel pointed out, but Fernando frowned at him.

“I’ll be fine Stoff, no worries, I’ll race.” His voice was hoarse and he kept coughing every other word. Stoffel huffed in annoyance and took Fernando’s arm, hoisting the man up. Steadying him when the older man staggered slightly in surprise at being moved.

“What are you doing?” Nando asked, looking slightly indignant, much to Stoffel’s amusement.

“You’re going to rest, whether you like it or not.” Stoffel told him, pulling him along towards Fernando’s driver room. The Fernando protested half-heartedly but felt too sick to actually stop Stoffel. 

Entering the room, Stoffel pushed Fernando towards the small couch, a gentle smile on his face. Fernando sat down and rubbed his temples with a pained expression, while Stoffel rummaged through some drawers. He came back with some painkillers and a bottle of water. Handing the items to Fernando, Stoffel sat down next to him. 

“I’ll ask someone to get you something for the coughing later if it doesn’t get any better.” He said, petting Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando obviously wanted to make some sort of snarky remark in return, but eventually just sighed and nodded dejectedly. 

Stoffel got up again, walking towards the cupboard at the other side of the room.

“Lay down, Nando.” He called over his shoulder. Opening a drawer, he took out a thin blanket, which was usually used as a cover for the physio table, but in this case, it would serve its purpose just fine as well. 

Turning back to the couch, he was actually a little surprised that Fernando had done as he asked. The Spaniard was curled onto his side, one arm below his head as pillow. His eyes were closed, but he opened them again when he felt Stoffel carefully put the blanket down over him. He smiled tiredly at his younger teammate.

“Thanks Stoff.” Fernando said.

“Don’t worry about it, you’d do the same for me.” Stoffel answered with a smile. Fernando smiled back, he was blinking heavily now, his eyes staying close a little longer each time.

“You’re my teammate, of course I’d do the same.” Fernando mumbled. “Also helps that you look like a lost puppy sometimes.” he added with a slight smile as he curled into the blanket. Stoffel scoffed indignantly.

“I’m not a puppy.” He said, pouting slightly. Fernando chuckled.

“You are sometimes. That’s okay, it’s normal, everyone’s a puppy at the beginning. Besides, it helps with the press, no? They all think you’re adorable” Fernando voice sounded muffled, but Stoffel could still make out the teasing tone. Fernando looked more asleep than awake by now, his breathing slowing down already. 

Stoffel rolled his eyes at the remark. He was used to Fernando’s jokes and had gotten relatively well at shooting remarks back at him. Right now though, he was just happy that Nando still felt well enough to make jokes, reassuring his initial worries a little more. 

“Whatever Nando.” Stoffel chuckled. He petted Fernando’s arm and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned one last time.

“I’ll check on you later yeah? Try to sleep a little.” He said softly.

“M’kay Stoff.”


End file.
